


Dungeons and Dragons

by galactic_magic



Series: Steve Harrington x Henderson!Reader One-Shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Airborne grilled cheese, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Henderson!Reader, big nerd time basically, maybe 2 swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: All the kids and your boyfriend Steve are hanging out at you and your little brother Dustin’s house, resulting in Steve volunteering to play Dungeons and Dragons with Will.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Series: Steve Harrington x Henderson!Reader One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554097
Kudos: 29





	Dungeons and Dragons

You turn on the stove and shuffle through the pantry and fridge, grabbing some bread and cheese. Your little brother Dustin and his friends are hanging out in the other room watching TV and you thought you’d make them some lunch. You assemble a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and put them on the pan.

_Ding dong_, the doorbell rings.

“Hey, Dustin, can you get that?” you call.

“Yeah,” he rushes to the door and you hear some whispering, then silence.

“Who was it?”

“Uh, no one,” he chuckles. You roll your eyes and turn back to your grilled cheese, starting to flip it.

“Hey, beautiful,” suddenly, your boyfriend Steve’s arms are around your waist, causing you to jump and fling the grilled cheese across the room.

“_Steve!_ You scared me!” you scold him, but your flushed cheeks give away that you’re actually really happy to see him. Dustin bursts out laughing.

“Please don’t be mad Y/N, he wanted to surprise you,”

“Sorry I freaked you out,” Steve apologizes, picking up the grilled cheese off the floor. “I can help you finish them,”

“Do you know how?”

“Look, I know I’m a dumbass, but I’m not a _complete_ dumbass,” he smirks and takes your place by the stove. You giggle and lean on his shoulder.

“So what brings you over here?” you ask, looking up into his eyes.

“Do I really need a reason to see my girl?” he tucks a piece of your hair behind your ear and kisses your forehead.

“_Ew,_ can you guys _not_ be gross for a second?” Dustin huffs. “Is the grilled cheese done yet?”

“Yeah kid, almost,” Steve flips the last sandwich and turns down the stove. You get out plates and cups for everyone and set them on the table.

“Who wants some lunch?”

“Me!!” Max, El, Lucas, Will, and Mike all rush in and sit down. Steve passes out the food and the kids start devouring it immediately.

“Do you guys wanna play D&D after this?” Will asks.

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Mike replies.

“I was thinking we could go to the arcade, actually,” Max chimes in.

“Oh yeah and we could get ice cream after!” Dustin suggests.

“Sounds good to me,” Lucas agrees. You watch as Will’s face falls. Once everyone’s done eating, they all head towards the door.

“Do you guys want a ride?” you ask.

“Nah, we can ride our bikes,” Dustin says.

“Hey, Will!” Steve calls after him before he leaves. “I’ll play D&D with you!” He runs a hand through his hair and you glance at him in surprise.

“Really?”

“I mean, you’ll have to explain it to me, and that might take a while, but-“

“Yes! Yes!” Will’s face lights up with a grin from ear to ear. “You guys have fun, I’m gonna stay here,”

“Alright,” Max shrugs, and they head off.

Without hesitation, Will grabs everything from his bag and starts setting it up. He takes out several pieces of paper, pieces, and some dice.

“I’ll play too,” you sit down next to Steve at the table and he puts his arm around you.

“This is great!” Will nearly squeals. You and Steve laugh. “Okay, so first you need to make some characters,” he slides you each a character sheet and Steve’s eyes grow wide.

“Uh, so how the hell do I fill this out?”

“Don’t worry, Dustin explained it to me once, I think I can figure it out,” you grab the player handbook from Will’s stuff and open it. “Okay, so first you need to pick what race you wanna be,”

“Are there races other than human?”

“Yes, silly. There’s dwarves, halflings, tieflings, dragonborns, elves, half-elves, half-orcs,”

“Hmmm, I’ll try half-elf,”

You flip through the handbook and help Steve create the rest of his character, he chooses to be a fighter and puts his highest ability score in charisma (figures). He writes down a mini backstory and some skills, and before you know it he’s ready to play. You write up your own character as well and wait for Will to start.

“Okay, a wizard appears to you, claiming he knows a secret that you’d find helpful. What do you do?”

“What are we supposed to do?” Steve asks.

“We can do whatever we want,”

“Wait, so there’s no wrong answer in this game?”

“Not really,”

“Sweet!” he grins. “I guess we’ll talk to him, yeah,”

“The wizard takes out a crystal ball and casts a spell on it,” Will continues. “He shows you images of two abandoned kingdoms, both cursed, but full of unknown mysteries and possibly even treasure. He asks if you are willing to embark on a quest to break the curse and discover what was lost,”

“Sounds cool,” you nod. “I think we should do it,”

“Yeah!” Steve cheers enthusiastically.

The campaign goes on for a couple hours, although it feels like no time is passing at all. Will takes you both on an adventure of fighting monsters, meeting NPCs, solving riddles, casting and breaking spells, and learning about the world he created. The other kids come home just in time to watch the end battle, slaying the final boss, breaking the curse, and bringing the two kingdoms together that were once at war.

“Wait, that’s the end?”

“Yeah. I mean, I could’ve made it longer, but since this was your first time I made it a one-shot,”

“Wow,” Steve glances at the other kids. “You guys really missed out. That was a really cool story,”

“Will always has the best campaigns,” Mike agrees. “I promise I’ll play next time,”

“Alright guys, I should probably get you all home,” you say, getting up.

“Noooo,” they all complain.

“Your parents are expecting you all home for dinner,”

“Ugh, fine,” they grab their stuff and start putting their bikes in the trunk of your car. Steve gets up beside you and squeezes you close to him.

“I think we should do this again sometime, I haven’t seen Will that excited in a while,” he suggests.

“Yeah, I think so too,” you kiss his cheek lightly.

“Um, Y/N! I thought you said you needed to take us home?” Max yells. You both laugh.

“I should go,”

“I’ll be here when you get back,” he smirks and kisses you sweetly.

After you drop all the kids off, you snuggle up in Steve’s arms on the couch. You close your eyes and rest your head on his shoulder.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispers, resting his head on yours.

“I love you too,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
